


The bath

by Ohgress



Series: The not too shabby motel room series [1]
Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, cuteness overload covered in doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/pseuds/Ohgress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie has a problem that needs to be dealt with. Cole is happy to help. There is a bathtub involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, sometimes when you want something, you have to do it yourself. (Pun intended) But SinEater_Danyi beat me to it, the smut race I mean. But what the hell, the more the merrier. 
> 
> If there is some grammatical errors or typos, it's because english is not my mothertongue.

She was at her sexual prime. She knew this for a fact. Kinsey may had been wrong about women peaking sexually at 35, but this wasn't just about hormones. This was about maturity but also desperation. It had been too long, and even though she tried very hard not to have these feelings, she was attracted to Cole. So hearing him moan from the pleasure of the bubble bath he was in didn't help, at all.

 

They were at a not too shabby motel. Cole had done his usual perimeter check when they entered the room, but when he didn't come out from the bathroom for a while and the door was still open, Cassie went to check on him.

Cole was standing in front of the bathtub examinating the small bottles with colorful contents that were lined up on the tub edge.

"I can assure you, it's not poison", Cassie humorously explained.

"What is it?" Cole asked. Cassie stepped inside of the bathroom and picked up one of the bottles.

"It's bath oil", she said. Cole still looked confused. "You pour it into the bathwater", Cassie continued.

"Why?" he then said. God, he really wasn't from this world, Cassie thought.

"Well, depending on the substance in the oil, it has different effects on you. For instance, this is lavender, it has a relaxing effect."

"Yeah, no", Cole said and Cassie realised why. Pallid Man...

"Um yeah, maybe not a good choice right now", she quickly added. "But this one, this has lemon and cranberry in it. It's supposed to have a regenerating effect according to herbal medicine", Cassie said and showed Cole the bottle with the pink oil. "Why don't you try", she suggested. Cole looked skeptical.

"Have you ever had a bubble bath", she asked gently. Cole looked to ponder this.

"I don't think so, maybe when I was little, before the plague, but I don't remember. Is it good?"

Cassie chuckled and shook her head at hearing this.

"Cole, you need to take a bath."

 

So, here she was, sitting on a motel bed, hearing a presumably very naked and handsome man moan and groan from a bathroom, which was probably very steamy and savory inside. And she was horny as hell.

As Cassie saw it, she had two choices.

1\. Go to bed, suppress it all and at least pretend to sleep, because she would most definitely not going to be able to. But that would be horrible.

2\. She could join Cole in the bath... But that would change everything between them and that was scary.

On the other hand, she would be dead in a year or so. They hadn't made any progress lately by locating the virus, and Cole was getting weaker for every time jump. She could see that, even though he said he was fine. Sometimes Cole forgot she was a doctor.

So it was most likely now or never, Cassie thought. Which choice was the right one? To die as friends, or to die as lovers?

Cole made another delicious sound from the tub. Cassie started to undress.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess we have to imagine this happening in an alternative more happy timeline then the show is currently in. :/  
> I have no idea if this is any good, you have to tell me.  
> But I wrote most of the smut part on a train with other people around me so that should earn me a goldstar, don't you think?

Cole was in the middle of an orgasmic experience. “If I die right now, it'd be totally okay”, he thought and moaned loudly again. The hot water warmed him to the core and the bath oil made his skin feel amazing. He almost felt guilty about the whole thing. He thought about Ramse in their time and the almost lukewarm showers they had access to in the facility. This was something else. This was white tiles, foamy bubbles and soft warm light. And the fresh smell of lemon, it really was regenerating. Cole could feel his body healing even faster than before, the pain in his back almost completely gone. God, this was good!  
Cassie had been right, she always was. Cassie… now that was a thought...  
Don't go there! The logical part of his brain screamed at him, but it was too late. Images of Cassie's smile and soft, porcelain skin started to consume him and the feelings they produced went straight to his groin. Damn. This was a bad idea. Life wasn't supposed to feel this good. He was here to save the world and then disappear into the unknown, not having a boner in a warm and luxurious bath.

That was when he heard a knock on the door.  
"Cole, can I come in?" The sound of Cassie's voice was coming through the bathroom door.  
SHIT! Not now! Of all the time in the world, but not now. Maybe she needed to use toilet, he then thought. He couldn't deny her that, nature has its course. He coughed and straightened himself up and tried to gather as much bubbles as possible to cover his precarious situation.  
"Sure, come in", he said, trying to sound calm. It was going to be alright, she was just going to take a leak, he told himself.  
What he didn't expect was seeing Cassie entering the bathroom only wearing a towel. Fuck! What was she doing? Had she gone insane?

Cassie was looking straight at him. He gulped. She looked both nervous and mischievous at the same time, and he knew that kind of look. He wasn’t completely inexperienced with women. Was she really doing this? That would change everything between them and the thought of that was overwhelming.  
"Cass..." he started and looked at her but Cassie almost instantly interrupted him.  
"It's okay, Cole. I was wondering if I could join you in the bath. It’s a bit unfair for only you to enjoy it", she said and now she looked hands down naughty.

"Cass, are you sure you want..."  
"Yes, Cole", she cut him off. "There is room for us both us. Close your eyes."  
And Cole closed his eyes. He felt the water shift as another body slid into the tub. He opened one eye slowly, and yes, Cassie really was sitting opposite of him, the bubbly water not covering her pale knees and only barely her breast. She had put up her hair up in a bun, her cheeks were flushed and it was possibly the most beautiful sight Cole would ever see in his life.

"You're staring at me again", she said.  
"Sorry!" Cole tried not to blush but he was probably doing it anyway. He didn't think it mattered anymore, all their boundaries had just flown out of every window.  
"No, it's okay. I like it", she comforted him. "So... how do you feel? About the bath I mean". Cassie blushed. She didn't seem to be all too confident in this new kind of situation either.  
"You were right, it's amazing."  
"It is, isn't it?" Cassie smiled at him, and gave him that look again. His dick twitched.  
"Maybe if..." Cassie started but then went silent.

Suddenly, he could feel Cassie's right foot on his inner left thigh. He gulped again. Oh God, was she really serious about this. She wasn't just going to take a bath, was she?  
"Cassie..." Cole had to make sure.  
"If you want me to stop, I'll stop. It's just that, I really need this right now."

Okay, she was serious. Cole nodded. If Cassie wanted this, he could do this. Hell, could he do it!  
"Don't stop", he whispered and looked her in the eyes. They were dilated. That was another sign. He was growing harder.  
He couldn’t believe this. Maybe he had fallen asleep in the bath and this was a dream, but when Cassie placed her foot sole on his length and slowly started to rub it, he knew it wasn't. He could never have dreamt that up. His body reacted instantly. He groaned and his head fell back against the tile wall. This was just unbelievably good. The concept of foot rub was given a whole new meaning.  
Cassie giggled. He opened his eyes which he had closed unconsciously, and studied her. She looked so much younger now, happy. It was a look Cole wished he could see on her face every day. Any lost self-respect was worth it. Cassie bit her lower lip and started to move forward. Oh boy...

As she tried to maneuver her body in the tub and change her stance into a kneeling one, she suddenly slipped and fell headlong into his lap, the water splashing everywhere. Cole chuckled.  
"Well, hello there, eager are we?"  
"Oh God..." Cassie tried to hide her embarrassment with her face in his chest but he could see that she was crimson.  
"Here I tried to be smooth and seductive, but I'm just the same clumsy old me”, she mumbled.  
"Hey, I like the clumsy "old" you". Cole cupped her face and made her look at him. She made a face like she didn't believe him and he started laughing. This was such a ridiculous situation. All he could think of how to repair it, was to kiss her. So he did.

Cassie melted in his touch and lay limply in his arms. She was making these extremely cute whimpers as she kissed him back and Cole just had to lick her lower lip to see if she wanted more. She did. Cassie's tongue found his and as they were kissing she somehow manage to climb into his lap. "Clumsy, my ass", Cole thought and then he lost ability to think anything else as Cassie's core came in contact with his erection and she started to grind against him. They were panting heavily between kisses and Cole placed his hands on her hips to steady her. Cole somehow managed to think that if this continues on he would soon be a goner. He needed to concentrate on something else, so he concentrated on her breast. Cassie arched against him as he started to caress them, squeezing, but only a little. They were the most perfect breasts ever, Cole decided. Not too big, not to small, round and soft with a deliciously pink and now very hard nub, that needed tasting. However Cole discovered that the soap that was gathered on her nipples didn't taste very good. He probably made a face, because Cassie stopped moving and looked bewildered at him.  
"No, don't worry, it's just the soap... It doesn't taste so good", he muttered and somehow, something about that must have been hilarious because now Cassie started laughing at him.  
"Well, ha ha. I've never had sex in a bubble bath before".  
"You know, me neither" Cassie chuckled.  
"Really?"  
"No, it's tricky", Cassie said and started moving against him again. It was glorious but at the same time the water made these weird waves that were splashing against each other and he noticed that they had probably done so during their whole act, because there was water on the bathroom floor.  
"You don't say" Cole managed to squeeze out of him, because even if it was very messy it was still one of the best sexual experiences he'd ever had.

Cassie seemed to be in her own world again, her eyes closed, mouth slightly open and her hands around his neck so he just stared at her while she was working herself towards her climax. She was so beautiful. He started to caress her breast again and kiss along her jawline and down to her collarbone. As he added some more pressure and sucked lightly on her skin, Cassie suddenly cried out and came, shuddering in his arms. It was amazing seeing her like this, she was so alive.  
Cassie went limp and rested her head on his shoulder as she breathed heavily, coming back from her high.  
“I’m sorry”, she panted. “I didn’t intend for it to be this quick. It’s just that, it’s been a while”.  
“Don’t worry about it, babe”, he answered. The endearment made Cassie sit back up and look surprised at him. She didn’t say anything, she just smiled. Cole felt his cheeks warm up again. It had just slipped out of him. He shuddered.  
“Maybe we should continue this somewhere else. I think the water is getting cold. What do you think?” Cassie asked him with a raised eyebrow.  
Cole had absolutely nothing to say against that. So they stepped out of the bath, dried themselves off quickly and proceeded towards the bed.

  
And that was when Cole learned what a condom was.


End file.
